superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds 2
Angry Birds 2: Game It's the same thing as Angry Birds, except there are different pigs, birds, and other stuff that you can do and/or get in this game. Birds Below is a list of birds that you can get. #Puffle - This is a regular bird that you first get. #Wingbird - As this bird flies, you can click on it and then it drops another bird down to destroy some other things. #Beak Spike - His beak cuts through everything that passes through it. (Except for the ground.) #Heavy Bird - Choose a target, when you've chosen the target, the Heavy bird will crush through anything to get to his target. NOTE: The Heavy Bird's target is on the ground. #Semt-eggs - Sticks to surfaces and explodes when clicked. #Layer - Drops a semtegg when clicked. #IceBird - When touches something, it instantly turns it into ice (again, except for the ground) #Sling Bird - Fires a mini-puffle at a chosen target. NOTE: Be careful, the Sling Bird flies quick. #Ice Skater - Skates on ground ice. #Hawk - Pick three objects (obstructions) and the hawk will pick them up if there is nothing blocking or covering it. (NO PIGS) #Penguin - Swims underwater. #Skipper - Skips on water. #High Skipper - Jumps twice as high and long than a regular skipper. #Ice and Water Duo - A skipper that carries an Ice Skater. #Atomic Bird - The rarest type of bird, it explodes with a very high blast radius. Pigs Below is a list of all the pigs. #Pig - A regular, healthy pig. #Piglet - The smaller version of the pig, also has half the health of a pig (3 birds) #Jumping Pig - Jumps up and down, but jumps slowly. #Laser Pig - Shoots an occasional laser that can automatically make you lose your bird. #Shield Pig - Has a protected side. #Iron Pig/Piglet - Has twice the health than a regular bird. #Helmet Pig/Piglet - Has a protective helmet that cannot be destroyed. #Hybrid Pigs - A hybrid pig are two pigs mixed into one. Below is a list of all the hybrids. *N-Iron Pig - (Normal Pig + Iron Pig) *Laser Piglet - (Piglet + Laser Pig) *Flying Iron Piglet - (Flying Pig + Iron Piglet) *Jumping Helmet Pig - (Jumping Pig + Helmet Pig) Final Pig: Boss Pig ... Obstructions Here are all the things you might have to get through in able to get the PIGS. #Wood* - Can tip and move all over, but cannot shatter or break. #Ice - Can tip and/or shatter. Shatters when critically hit or crushed. #Ground ice - In levels 3-1 to10, the ground will be replaced with ground ice. All of the birds will slip and slide. Except for Ice Skaters, which gracefully skate. #Ground - Regular ground setting. #Cement* - Can be tipped, but cannot be destroyed. Unlike wood it has heavy weight. #Bounce material - When birds run into it or land on it, they will bounce up. #Pit - If birds fall in it, you automattically lose that bird, FOREVER. #Portal - Just like the name says, teleports nirds from the blue portal to the orange portal. #Blocks - Different materials (ice, wood, cement, etc.) is shaped into a block. #Metal - Metal cannot be tipped, nor can you destroy it. * Can be destroyed/shattered with Beak Spike or Atomic Bird. I.e., cannot be destroyed/shattered with regular other birds.